Spark of the Triad
by GreenEyedRaven
Summary: Veelas and different types of power. I want it to be a mystery at first, so you will be curious! Sex scenes are later! It is a Mary Sue type of story. Pairings are DMBZOFC!
1. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are not mine; they belong to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. However I take full claim to my character Lilith James.

Take in Mind this is my first Story! Veelas and different types of power. I want it to be a mystery at first, so you will be curious! It is definitely a Mary Sue story. Sex scenes are later (remember first story)! I would love it if anyone would send reviews!

Just a little clarification if you don't fucking like it don't read it, I am tired of receiving bad reviews with even worse grammar. Also if you think that you are feeling the need to try and tell me to change the plot in anyway, DON'T. If you wish me to change something I will take it into consideration, but I will not change the pairing, the veela story line, and the fact that Blaise and Draco are together with another girl.

If you really want my story to be how you want it to be then I suggest you write your own. )

This would be my cherry poppin story so it is special to me!!!!


	2. How it begins!

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are not mine; they belong to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. However I take full claim to my character Lilith James.

Lilith James is a seventh year Ravenclaw Hogwarts student. She transferred into Hogwarts her first year after moving from America. The seventeen year old girl stands at a height of 5'9. She has shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Her eyes can vary in color from crystal blue to deep blue indigo, this depends on her mood. Her complexion is clear and she has a slender face to match her slender body. By no means is she fat, but she does have a nice body. Nothing seems to be overbearing, such as gigantic boobs or a bootylicious butt. This tall, well toned, bronze beauty stood at platform 9 ¾ waiting for the train to arrive.

To say that Lilith James has had a hard life would be and understatement. It has only been recently that her life has seemed to make sense. When she was first born she was given up for adoption because both of her parents died. Both of her parents were prominent wizards in the wizarding community. Her parents were killed by Lord Voldemort and she was spared. It is still a mystery as to why she was still alive, but she was just glad that she was still alive. In the adoption system she was bounced from foster family until she was fourteen. The foster families ranged from not that bad to horrible shit-holes that definitely left their mark on Lilith, both physically and mentally. When she was fourteen she was sent a letter from a person claiming to be her aunt. Nothing matter to her except finding a way out of the adoption system. She would do anything she was that desperate. At that point she was reunited with her mother's sister who was a squib. Her aunt didn't live fancy but she treated Lilith with kindness that she was never shown.

When Lilith was fourteen she hated the world and everything in it. But over the years she has grown to love many things and she is more compassionate. Although she is still a major hot head if you cross her path which you wouldn't want to do. She is stubborn and a very brilliant witch. She stays just out of the spot light so no one knows this information though. Everyone believes that Hermione Granger is the "Brightest witch of her time" and that is fine with Lilith. Her aunt knows that Lilith has great power but is holding her self back because she knows what is right and wrong, and she knows how to pick which battles to fight.

Lilith's Aunt Jenny left her at the train station because she didn't want to get caught in the traffic. Jenny was a quiet, mousy woman who hated crowds. She would plan her day around the perfect times that people were in less quantity just so she wouldn't have to deal with them. This was quite fine with Lilith because she liked being by herself most of the time anyways.

Lilith sat on a bench with her cart parked with her trunk and belonging next to her. She had chosen to wear her comfy jeans and a shirt that said, "Talk to me and DIE!" Lilith was reading a book, listening to her ipod and drinking her coffee. Her favorite things, she also loved to eat some sort of pastry while doing this but she had already had breakfast. Sitting there reading she glanced at her watch and saw that she still had two hours until the train began to board. As she went back to reading she felt as if someone was look intently at her. Looking up again from her book she looked around to see if anyone was staring at her and found no one. Going back to her book about powerful ancient spells she thought she was going crazy. "Yeah you're a dumbass, no one would be looking at you, remember," thought Lilith.

By the time the train finally arrived Lilith was finished with the big book. She put it back into her trunk and got on the train to find a compartment that would suit her. Settling in she got her white fluffy Persian kitty out of his carrier and let him sit in her seat.1 Lucifer was her favorite person and her favored confidant because "Hah" he couldn't tell anyone. Her aunt bought him as Lilith's present for returning to the family. Pacing around the compartment she thought about different subjects. She didn't realize how much time had passed until some of her friends came and found her thirty minutes until the train departed. Curtis was a nerdy looking boy who was always crushing on Lilith, and Theresa was an obnoxious know-it-all who loved Lilith because she was the first person to tell her this.

Curtis was about 5' 11 and he had dark brown hair with plain brown eyes. He was definitely the skinny boy that tended to get picked on more often than he should. Theresa was about 5' 7 and she had brown hair that looked like a pixie hair style. She had pretty amber eyes that were round and appealing. Theresa was a big boned girl but she wasn't fat. You can tell that she has muscles but they aren't used very often.

"OMG how was you summer? You have to divulge every detail and don't leave anything out," chorused Theresa.

"Chill out Terry, I tell you everything in about one whole minute because it wasn't very eventful," replied Lilith.

"That bad, huh Lil? I was sure yours would be better than ours," said Curtis.

"Well let's see I finished all of my homework and good books about a quarter into it. And I got a job at a local muggle book shop, and oh yeah I killed a couple people and buried them in my backyard," said Lilith.

Both Curtis and Theresa jaws dropped at the same time which caused Lilith to breakout in a fit of laugher.

"You can't be serious, I would never kill someone and least of all bury them in my backyard. GOD guys I thought you knew me better," said Lilith while pretending to act hurt.

Theresa kind of coughed a little and replied, "Oh yeah we know you and your smart ass, you had us both on ends there thinking you were a serial killer".

"Well I for one knew she was lying the whole time," replied Curtis with a dignified look on his face.

This caused both Lilith and Theresa to break into a fit of laugher. The train ride was pretty much uneventful except when Lucifer scratched Curtis for touching Lilith. Other than that, they all talked and then pulled out different books and read on their own. You could probably start your own library with all the books that they all had shrunk in their trunks.

I have a Persian cat, and he is soooo cute!


End file.
